Talk:General Discussion/@comment-27792415-20160310190104
God I hope they make the USS North Carolina soon. I would love to see my home state ship as a Kancolle. I always imagined her as the "Most Beautiful" warship in the world. She is tall with a buxom chest (as all Battleships have) and has long wavy black hair and, unlike Iowa, carries a certain lady-like gracefulness to her. She also wear a Bowler hat (representing the unique shape of her lookout "crow's nest"). She's so beautiful that people come from miles around just to try and catch a glimpse of her. As such there's always a crowd following her wherever she goes earning her the nickname "The Showgirl" (a play on her nickname "The Showboat"). When she goes into battle she carries a Spartan like shield around and has immense AA firepower. She's is obsessed with protecting her Enterprise Onee-sama and keeping her safe (Akin to how the NC and Enterprise were nearly inseparable during the actual war). She can put up so much AA that she is often mistaken for being on fire do to all the smoke she puts out as a result. The NC's Sister, Washington, would look very similar except she has red hair and has a bandage on her nose all the time to represent the time she collided with the Indiana and smashed in 60ft of her bow. And even though she is beautiful too, she's more Tomboyish and loves a good fight (this would represent the time when she fought and beat the Kirashima as the only American Battleship to engage another Battleship during the war). I have ideas for other ships as well. South Dakota would have short brown hair and suffers from Narcolepsy. Representing her constant electrical problems that would often shut down her systems (Most notably when all her electrical systems shorted out during the Second Naval Battle of Guadalcanal and she got blasted by the Kirashima and several Jap Cruisers as a result). USS Laffey would have Blond hair and whenever she would take damage it would always be to her ass (this represents the time when she came under heavy Kamikaze attack and was hit several times in her stern by both Kamikazes and bombs). Every time she takes damaged she would scream something akin to "Stop shooting my ass!" USS Samuel B. Roberts though shorter even than the Akizukis has medium length black hair and has a fiery temper. She has high luck though she has a bad habit of running into sea animals (as representing the time she ran into a whale and had to go back to port for repairs). She often picks fights with shipgirls and Abyssals way out of her class. But surprisingly she does very well against them due to her high luck and near perfect torpedo aiming ability. Sadly though she has low health so if she takes a hit it does MAJOR damage (this represents her part in the Naval battle of Samar where she blasted off one cruiser's bow and sank another with torpedoes from 5 miles away respectfully, and stood toe to toe with ships 10 times her size for nearly 2 hours). Her fiery temper and amazing fighting skills have earned her the nickname the "Destroyer Escort Shipgirl who fights like a Battleship."